


Mobius

by liiiane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiane/pseuds/liiiane
Summary: 原作背景。支线选择，由于黑子选择了逃避，导致他被困在轮回困境中
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 3





	Mobius

**The Bright Side**

从赤司征十郎踏进四馆那刻起，说不清道不明的异样像是打翻的水，迅速在心中扩散。  
他先是看见背对着大门的青峰大辉，不知道一个人在激动地辩论着什么，面对空荡荡的球场，这情景还真像中了魔怔。他喊了他一下，只见青峰侧过身，才得以露出被他挡得密不透风的第二人。  
一见到那人，心中的异样顿时扩散得更为迅速，奇怪的是，心跳竟然也随之躁动。从干净清秀的眼眉到一丝不苟的着装，那个海拔略低于他的少年带着淡然的神情，定定地注视着他。似曾相识的画面使赤司开始恍惚，或许是四馆昏暗的灯光和不常使用缺乏人气的料峭所造成的差异，又抑或是人们常常会有的类似的既视感，现在这徘徊不去的异样应该也可以做此解释。但他绝不会提出“我们以前是不是见过？”这种问题，那只会像拿不上台面的俗套搭讪。  
赤司目不转睛地盯着他，沉默了半晌，最后伸出手来。  
“你好，我是赤司征十郎。”  
“嗯，我知道，我是黑子哲也。”  
这便是他们的初次相遇。

要说黑子哲也是个什么样的人，在班上几乎所有人的答案都是惊人的一致：一个普通人。长相清秀，平均身高，成绩中上游，没犯过大错也没受过表彰，对老师和同学都挺有礼貌，就是一个被扔进人海中很快就失去踪影的普通人。若真要找一件让人记住的事情，大概仅有他在数学测试时拿的满分吧，因为那次的突袭难得反人类，又只有一节课的时间，即便如此却还有两人高居榜首。赤司征十郎，黑子哲也。这件事让绿间耿耿于怀了许久，以至于接连几天都在黑子身边转悠，想查出他到底藏有什么秘密武器。  
而在社团中，他的名字倒有些小名气，通常都和体能差，技术不佳，没存在感等等挂上钩。若不是那场对抗赛，想必篮球部的部员将不会改变对他的看法。  
人们纷纷侧目已经换上训练服开始拉伸筋骨的黑子哲也，陌生的面孔出现在一军的训练场已经是稀奇，再加入一军对抗赛更是破格的行为。同样换上训练服的青峰亲热地搭上他肩膀，一手揉起他的脑袋，从他的视角看下去，小小的黑子只剩下一头翘起的毛。  
“别紧张，别紧张。”他这样安慰着他。  
“不紧张哦，青峰君。”黑子拍下他的手，拉了拉训练服背后拱起的皱褶，“一点也不。”  
他确实不紧张，在场上即使面对步步紧逼的防守，黑子仅仅一转手腕，便将篮球稳稳送上青峰手掌，他甚至不用迟疑起跳的时机。速度虽然有些欠缺，但跑位完全是一军的水准，而黑子所运用的技巧，无论是截球还是传球更是令人啧啧称奇。被喊来瞧热闹的三军部员们都看傻了眼，他们从不知道与他们一同训练多时，存在感无限接近于零的透明小子竟然拥有如此技术，分明昨天还跟不上他们跑圈。  
神乎其神的戏法同样吸引住一军的视线，白金监督立马喊来虹村修造，向他询问场上的人，队长摊着双手，一脸毫不知情。桃井手忙脚乱地翻着文件夹，却找不到任何资料。  
“别找了，黑子哲也，三军的。”一旁的赤司目不斜视地说道。  
“诶？！那怎么会在一军？赤司君认识他吗？”  
“不，昨天才知道，是他主动提出要参加一场一军对抗赛的。”  
那时赤司还没获得天帝之眼的能力，自然拿捏不准黑子的本事，如果轻易答应让他参赛，只怕会受到诸多非议。但是那双毫不躲闪的眼睛透着难以名状的光芒，与其说是明亮，不如理解为被葬在黑暗里紧紧握住希望的渴求，没来由的，赤司确信他一定会赢。  
又一记进球，擦着球网的声音干脆利落，篮球还没有落地，青峰已经大步向黑子跑去，一把拍上他的背。  
“厉害呀哲！”  
力气着实不小，黑子不由得噎了一下，立即毫不留情回敬了一个手刃，看着青峰边哀嚎边跳脚，黑子不禁扯开一个微笑，这时他终于想起那道一直钉在自己身上的视线，转头向那边看去，却已经空无一人。

看不透。仿佛隔了一层磨砂玻璃，即使触碰也只是一片冰凉。  
赤司合上储物柜，不动声色地观察黑子，后者正慢吞吞地扣着纽扣。大概是感到这股视线在做无声催促，黑子的动作明显加快不少，扣完扣子整好领子拉紧皮带一气呵成，放下手时目光转向赤司。  
“赤司君，你好像有话要对我说？”  
赤司心头一紧，纵使好奇快要膨胀开来，他还是不愿被拉扯进别人的步调。  
“没有。”  
闻言黑子欠了欠身。  
“那我先失陪了。”  
听见门被关上，赤司看向黑子储物柜上的铭牌，他或许是从三军升上一军用时最短的人，在所有人的见证下，仅凭一场比赛就让所有质疑都化成泡影。但在相处的这段时期，他不时察觉到黑子的疏离，他将自己框定在范围之外，除了训练中必要的探讨，不会多做其他交流，更别说提及私事。虽说不至于恼火，但心里总有个芥蒂。这种感觉就像自己捧着猫粮，却被路边的小猫咬了一口似的。  
这样想着，赤司锁上休息室的门，扭动钥匙那刻他又暗自好笑起来，什么被小猫咬了，他这不是连猫粮都没准备嘛。  
还未走出校门，一群熟悉的身影就冒然闯入视野，眼尖的青峰率先向他打了招呼。  
“哟赤司！”  
“你们不是先走了吗？怎么还在这里。”  
“刚才突然想吃拉面了，正好紫原说他知道一家不错的店，嘛这家伙也就吃的方面比较靠谱了。”  
“青仔，撵爆你哦。”  
眼看着马上要受到铁掌的制裁，青峰忙不迭搬出救兵。  
“绿间肯定也是这么想的，对吧？！”  
“别把我和你混为一谈啊笨蛋！”  
躲闪着紫原抓过来的大手，青峰连忙向赤司问道：“现在我们正要过去，你要不要一起？”  
“我就不……”正说着，只见黑子拎着文库本折返回来，微蹙的眉头露出稍许不悦。  
“请问还不走吗？青峰君你作业要来不及写了。”大概没戴手套，泛白的指尖冻得不行，说完他就握起拳头，向着手心呼了口气。  
时间突然滞缓下来，原本要提出的婉拒也忘记了。  
“那就一起吧。”  
随着这几个人高马大的中学生涌入拉面店，原本就不算宽敞的空间顿时更显拥挤。  
等到赤司挨着黑子入座后，紫原突然问起：  
“赤仔你不用回家吗？以前不是一直回家吃饭的嘛。”  
“没关系，我刚才在路上已经和管家说过了。”  
众人这才想起来他们带大少爷来这种地方的不妥，而本人却不怎么在意，他现在的关注只在旁边的人身上。  
“没想到你会一起来呢。”  
“我也没想到，还没出校门就被青峰君逮住了。”黑子一页页翻着餐牌，看起来对那些洒脱的毛笔字很是没辙。他把餐牌向赤司那边推去，上半身借此向他凑近了点。  
“赤司君要点什么？不过这家拉面挺咸的，喜欢汤豆腐的话应该不太吃得惯。”  
赤司一愣，他突然想到就在刚才他对黑子下的定义，没有多余的交流，更别提私事。  
“你怎么知道我喜欢吃什么？”  
听见这句话，黑子呼吸一窒。  
“猜的。”手指顺着餐牌滑到底部，“味增拉面怎么样？比酱油和盐味的好一点。”  
“……那就这个吧。”  
黑子举起手来喊道，“麻烦请来一碗味增拉面和一碗盐味拉面。”  
看他转移了话题，赤司也就没追问下去，有些人确实有超常的直觉，偶尔说中一两次也是正常，何况黑子本身就很特殊。勉强给心中的疑惑一个解释，他动手解起还绕在脖子上的围巾，冬天总是要戴上许多累赘，却依旧抵挡不住无孔不入的寒风，要这样一想，还是让司机来接送比较方便。  
不过如果不能在放学后闲逛，那可没意思多了。  
黑子悄悄观察了一会儿，暗自松了口气。他重新翻开文库本，接着书签标记的那页继续读了下去，但在目光彻底陷入文字之前，他不自觉地多看了一眼那条的围巾。  
第一年过去了。

“小青峰，小黑子呢？”  
“不就在那里、诶人呢？！”  
“呜哇没有小黑子我灌篮都不起劲啦……小黑子——小黑子——”  
眼前正排着准备投篮的队伍，赤司伸手就拦下一个部员。  
“请问能借用一下你的球吗？”  
“啊？哦。”新晋队长的命令不能违背，他立马交出所持之物。赤司一接到手，不假思索对准黄濑就砸了过去。  
“咿！好痛！小赤司干嘛打我啦！”黄濑哭丧着脸喊道。  
“你太吵了。”  
“可是小黑子……”  
这样说来，似乎从基础训练那会儿就没见他的踪影。真是一不留神就会溜走的幽灵。  
“我现在去找，你们继续练习。”  
他先是去休息室溜达了一圈，又在树影底下瞅了瞅，最后他还能想到的地方就只剩下四馆了。如他所料，赤司一进去就看见倒在休息椅上的黑子，睡得正沉。  
“黑子，怎么睡在这里？”  
说着他轻轻推动他的肩膀，被惊扰的人很快就醒了，眼皮颤动着，缓缓睁开。浅色的眼睛迷茫地盯了会儿虚空，好不容易在赤司脸上对上焦时，黑子露出一个像在梦境般不真实的笑容。  
“赤司君。”  
那是他不曾听过的温柔与亲昵，却像掺杂在灰烬中的星火霎时点燃心头，再度唤醒一度潜伏的异样。还没待他向记忆求证，黑子已经坐起身，脑袋由于长时靠在硬板凳上而感到浑浑噩噩，他揉了揉僵硬的后颈，再放下手后脸上又恢复成了平时的漠然。  
“不好意思睡着了，赤司君怎么过来了？”  
“黄濑找不到你都快哭了。”  
“黄濑君？都这么疏远他了，怎么还挂念我。”  
“原来那是故意的啊。”  
“……没发觉吗。”  
“和平时没什么区别。”  
黑子露出懊恼的神色，拿起水杯向外走去。  
“能让赤司君来找我，估计他闹得挺厉害的，我现在就回去。”  
室外的酷热昭示着夏天的到来，分明已经下午四时，从天而降的阳光还是让黑子在那瞬间晃了眼，加上一下子站起引起剧烈的晕眩，他的脚步有些飘浮，察觉到被人箍住手臂已经是几秒之后的事，黑子顿时紧张起来。  
“我没事，谢谢赤司君。”说着就要挣脱他的禁锢，不料赤司丝毫没有松手的迹象。  
不该是这样，从最初开始，他错过了什么又失去了什么，想不明白。他甚至不知道他在和什么对峙，就被推上无形的战场，现在他只知道不能松手，一旦松手了……  
不会怎么样，不会发生任何异常，赤司君的日常不会有任何改变。  
诶？  
“你刚才说了什么？”赤司诧异地问道。  
“是天太热出现幻觉了吗？我没有说话。”发凉的手掌覆上他的手背，然后轻轻地，缓缓地扳开他的手指，“快回去吧。”  
黑子，我们以前是不是见过？他终究是没问出口。

青峰大辉四叉八仰地在天台躺下，飒飒的风从远方吹来，却带不走任何倦怠。今天是逃避训练的第五天，第一个连续五天的打卡记录，应该给自己鼓个掌。他翻了个身，背脊吹到风时的舒适让他觉得在这里一直打盹儿也没关系。反正没人来打扰，谁也不会来。天空很空旷，像一床被子把他从头到脚盖上。  
青峰从来没想过，自己还能成预言家，现在每一场比赛他都能准确说中结果，会赢啊，当然啦。但这真的是他每年许下的愿望吗？原来被神明实现愿望是这么痛苦的事吗？  
他半眯着眼，梦境逐渐显现了身影。  
刺眼的灯光，观众席上爆炸般的叫喊声让他感到自己如同杂耍的小丑，无法在凝滞的空气中呼吸，发梢的汗水滴落在肌肤上惹来一阵战栗，他捏紧了拳头，刚才他第一次拒绝了碰拳，本来就是心血来潮的小动作，为何此时连着心口也在发疼。青峰看向身后，仰着头的黑子凝固在那里，沐浴着四方而来的喝彩，好像在恸哭一样，但理由他不想知道了，他只管演好主角的剧本就可以了。  
来吧来吧欢呼吧，这场演出你们还满意吗？

“呐，小黑子没事吧？”黄濑挪向绿间，用手肘捅了捅他问道。  
“我怎么知道。”这副情景无论怎么看都不像没事吧？！自己好好用眼睛看啊！  
被点名的黑子此时正一遍遍地投篮。砸中篮筐，落下，砸中篮筐，落下，两处来回的节奏仿若节拍器般规律。  
黄濑探出头，隔着绿间向赤司询问：“小赤司，你要不要去阻止一下？”  
赤司斜瞥了他一眼。“你怎么不自己去？”  
“小黑子不会听我的啦！还是小赤司的话比较起效？”虽然这是事实，但他也没什么好劝的。不止黄濑，连绿间也沉默不语地看着他。面对这两道强烈的视线，赤司也不想辜负队友的期许，他放下资料夹，拎起黑子的水杯大步向他那边接近。  
见到赤司离开的背影，绿间莫名放下心来，他掩饰般地冷哼一声，一转头正好瞧见黄濑做着加油的口型，他又一次爆发出想要踹他一脚的冲动。  
“黑子。”  
“是？”黑子闻言停下手中的重复运动。  
“这样的训练没什么意义，你不适合投篮。”  
“如果连投篮都不会，那还能称之为选手吗？”  
“不是这样说，你要知道，你很特殊……”  
“小紫原！你去哪儿啊！”  
突如其来的叫喊打断两人的谈话，而声音里的急切迫使两人不得不转过身。只见黄濑抵在门口，奋力挡住紫原的前进。  
“青仔可以不参加训练，为什么我不行啊。”  
“那边在搞什么……”赤司拧紧了眉头，他对青峰的缺席这件事不爽了好久，决不允许发生第二例。就在他想前往那边说几句教训，黑子接下去说出的话让他停下脚步。  
“赤司君，我有一个问题，或许有点奇怪。”  
这足以勾起他的好奇，让他驻足聆听。赤司回过头，向着黑子歪了歪脑袋。  
“你能回来吗？”  
“确实是一个很奇怪的问题，我能到哪里去？”  
你要到我去不了的地方。你马上就要离开了。  
“说的也是，赤司君快过去看看吧，紫原君耍起脾气来只有你拦得住。”

**The Dark Side**

“没想到要以同样的方式相遇这么多次，我都开始佩服你了，哲也。”  
暮色四合，秋天的夜晚总是过早就来报道，旁观者们已经离开，顶上打下来的惨白灯光催促着他们结束这段过场。  
黑子百无聊赖地拍了两下篮球，第二下弹起时他双手持球，膝盖下弯，借着跳起的力量将球向篮筐投了出去。做了无数次的标准动作，回报他的依旧是砸在篮筐上突兀的声响。  
“哼。”短促的讥笑深深刺痛他的鼓膜。  
赤司不再多做停留，拿回自己的水壶向外走去。  
“这次还会遇见你的旧友吧，你说他们会不会把比分设定为‘12345’？”  
随着一记沉重的砸地声爆发，少年没有起伏的声音紧接而来。  
“赤司君，我今天就退部。”  
赤司脚步一顿，瞪大了眼睛。“你……！”他飞快返身，一把攥住黑子的衣领，“上一回好歹还坚持到三年级，这次还没开始就放弃了吗？”  
黑子拉住他的手，还以毫不逊色的力气一把甩开。  
“如果可以，真想直接skip呢。”  
“没用的，就算你现在和我们撇清关系，到最后结果都一样。” 赤司转了转手腕，刚才那一下捏得真紧。  
黑子的脸上一瞬间显露痛苦的神色。  
“为什么偏偏就是我和你两个人。”  
“这应该问你才对。”

午休铃响之后，教室瞬间喧闹起来。为了抢夺面包的先遣部队早已按耐不住，一窝蜂冲出了门。女生们的小团队也开始搬动桌子，直接将书桌升级为豪华加长版餐桌。  
赤司慢条斯理地合上书本和笔记，拉上笔袋的拉链，将它们统统收进桌板。再从挂钩上解下便当盒，一字排开，打开盖子。  
“无论看几次都想问，人与人差距怎么就这么大呢……”  
这句完全没有意义也完全不值得搭理的感叹不用多想就知道是出自谁口。赤司冷眼看着眼前几乎要将脸埋进便当的黄濑，“啪”的一声就合上盖子。黄濑恋恋不舍地抬起头，露出可怜兮兮的眼神。  
“小赤司，我们还是一起吃食堂比较好，阶级差异太大容易引起冲突。”如果他没记错，他们已经快半年没一起去过食堂了。  
“找我什么事？”  
“小赤司先吃饭吧，吃完再说。”  
赤司扔给他一个嫌弃的眼神，直截了当地讲明：“你先说。”  
“啊……就是这两天，小黑子都没来参加部活呢，我今天去他的班级找他又被告知人不在教室。”说完黄濑心里有些发怵，被赤司直勾勾地盯着所感受到的威压不是三言两语就可说清的，尤其是自那天一对一之后，变色的左眼更是令人心生寒意。  
赤司听了之后，低下头开始在桌板中翻找，很快就抽出一张纸放在他面前。黄濑当下心里一咯噔，拿过迅速扫了几眼，只见是张填写完毕的退部申请表，当他在申请人签名那栏看到熟悉的名字时，面上浮现一丝苦笑。  
“果然啊。”  
听到这个回答倒是让赤司有些意外，他印象中黄濑应该会有更剧烈的反应，至少会和他平时黏在黑子身边的程度相符。  
“小赤司，最近我一直有种奇怪的预感，”他将申请表还给赤司，“我好像早就知道小黑子会离开了，和大家打篮球越开心，这种感觉就越强烈，有段时间我一没见到他，心里就很不安。直到这两天，他就和预感的一样失踪了，呐，这很奇怪吧？”  
见赤司没做出任何反应，黄濑也没放在心上，自顾自地说了下去：  
“但不知道为什么，今天确认后我反而松了口气，不然老是有种莫名的愧疚感，好像我会做什么过分的事。”  
他的眼神飘向窗外开始泛黄的枝叶，喃喃自语道：  
“总觉得……他离开的话，就不会受到伤害了呢。”

即使窗外天光大亮，黑子身处的空间——楼梯转角的下方，这一小块被黑暗圈起的角落就像孤立于世界的庇护所，即使是这般隐蔽，这场两个人的躲猫猫他从来没赢过。  
当黑子听见脚步声那刻，他认命般合上了书，书页挤走空气的声音格外响亮。果不其然，紧接着他所熟悉的嗓音就从楼梯那方传来。  
“不用这么针锋相对，学校就这么点地方，你再怎么藏我总能找到你的。”说着，赤司猫着腰钻进楼梯下的阴影，几乎擦着发梢而过的台阶让他心生不悦，要说平时，赤司无论如何都不会允许自己钻进这种清扫死角，他已经对落在身上的空气有些敏感起来。黑子却对此处青睐有加，待了几天也没人打扰，此刻被侵占了领地，便不加掩饰向后挪了几步。  
赤司没急着说明来意，他先将黑子手中的书抽离了去，顺手向他怀里扔了个面包，对于这样一物换一物的行为黑子略感困惑。  
“谢谢赤司君，但我已经吃过午餐了。”说着就伸手想夺回自己的东西。  
“肯定没吃多少吧。”赤司轻巧地一闪，身边的人顿时扑了个空，面对黑子不满的视线，他毫不在意地晃了晃手中的书，“这个待会儿再给你，这么暗的地方看书，你是想学真太郎吗？”  
“赤司君，我已经退出篮球部了，现在我的行动不需要你来控制。”  
“那可不一定，你现在只是交了申请，我没说同意。”  
“当时对我劝退的人可是你啊，现在让你称心如意了却又不答应？”当他万念俱灰的时候，先甩开手的那个人，不也正是……想到这里，仿佛又有什么卡了壳，硬生生掐断他的思路。黑子咬了咬唇。  
“当时是当时，但每回都做一样的选择不是很无趣嘛。”赤司的拇指一遍遍刮过书页，翻动的声响无时不在扰乱静谧的空气，“既然我们能读档，为何不做些改变呢？”  
“对我来说，最好的改变就是现在，你们可以制定各种规则，但都跟我无关了。”  
“然后再带着这样的情绪继续下一次轮回？真是自私，枉费我陪了你这么久，你应该早就明白了，除了自身的选择外你改变不了任何结局。”  
“……赤司君，你找我到底有什么事。”看来是被说到了痛处，黑子的声音一下子变得异常冰冷。所幸赤司没有继续揭他的伤口，他只是看了他一眼，说起正事。  
“今天凉太来找我，他说了一个很有意思的现象，似乎我们读档太多次，对身边的人开始有影响了。”  
黑子一怔，虽然他被迫关在这个环状时间线里几近放弃抵抗，但他不想牵扯更多的人进来，尤其是他的队友们。  
“他说什么了？”  
“没什么，就是预感到你会反对他们那些余兴的小把戏。可是就算阻止，他们依旧会将比分玩得难看，我们早就尝试过了不是吗？”这样说来，赤司恍然想起这回他醒来的时间比以往任何一次都要提前得多，但这也是情理之中，螳臂挡车无疑只会让自己伤害累累，还不如早早退场，他没法说黑子的做法有何不对，只是缺了与命运对抗的戏码，乐趣便顿时减半。  
看到黑子明显僵住的肩膀，赤司轻笑起来，对手出局的游戏他一点都提不起兴致，还不如快点重新开局。他俯下身，将书还到黑子的手中，像弹奏慢板那样轻抚了黑子握紧拳头而泛白的关节。  
“所以哲也，既然你要退出，不考虑一下结束这个愚蠢又毫无意义的轮回吗？”

“下次玩什么好呢……5的倍数？”  
“太无聊了，pass——”  
“啊，那这个呢？谁进球得分正好是5的倍数的话就请吃关东煮？”  
“喂你别把公司里玩的那套带过来。”  
“话说回来为什么一定要是5呐。”  
“因为那个白痴根本不会算除了5和2以外的倍数啊！”  
眼看受到人生攻击的黄濑要跳起来，赤司及时打断了他们的游戏制定。  
“对于这次比赛我想你们自己清楚，保持就行。今天的例会暂停一次，我有事先失陪了。”听见全程没参与讨论的赤司说出这句话，黄濑急忙问道：  
“是去找小黑子吗？”这问题一出口，他自己也吓了一跳，那奇怪的直觉又在一旁上蹿下跳了。青峰狠狠地瞪了他一眼，关于黑子的事，甚至只要听见他的名字便不能控制自己的情绪，这把火总是莫名又冒失地烧起来。  
将这一切收入眼底的赤司再次确切感受到轮回带来的细微变化，这回黑子的决定是不加以干涉，结果却比之前来的还要糟，他已经不止一次听闻青峰在街头篮球的轶事，像是在宣泄无法平息的怒气，寻找一个又一个对手。他也知道黄濑身边的女友变动得愈加频繁，尽管当事人从没当面承认她们的存在，却也没否认过衣领上沾染的胭粉香气。  
赤司不曾忘记他们都处于青春躁动期，想反抗所有的顺理成章，想颠覆所有的理所当然，想狠狠破坏那些荣誉，人们口中的赞美只会幻化成沉重的枷锁，天才的痛苦，他再清楚不过了。  
怀揣着令他自己也质疑的善意，赤司打算遵从黑子不与他们相见的决定，他对上黄濑那期盼着肯定答复的眼神，稍露浅笑。  
“谁知道呢。”

事情的起因，只是因为好奇。  
也不是一开始就身陷这场游戏，待他察觉到黑子的怪异时，后者已经独自经历了数次轮回。赤司不明白黑子是如何做到，也不理解这样做的意义，只是当他发现自己的好奇心膨胀得快要爆炸时，他便跟随着黑子一同跳进了这个兔子洞。  
他很期待见证黑子改写剧本的那一刻。

一团雪正好落在面前，赤司脚步一停，失去阻挡的积雪从压弯的枝桠上纷纷而落，树上原住民已经许久不见身影，想必它们一定是在哪方屋檐下蜷缩起来，在蓬松的羽毛中度过又一个寒冬。枯树的另一侧是专为街区配备的儿童公园，说是公园，除了标准的秋千滑梯和跷跷板之外也没其他设施，跷跷板的坐垫早已脱落，若是不怕被木板敲击，倒还可以使用。紧挨着儿童公园的是一座只有半场大小的室外篮球场。  
目光扫去，除了伫立着的篮筐他没看见第三个直立的物体，躺在地上的人影却很是熟悉。赤司眼神一暗，迈开步子向他跑去。  
起先他以为黑子是因为体力不支或者训练过度而晕倒，越接近越发现情况与预想的偏差，校服上狼狈的痕迹总不能用平地摔倒了在地上打了几个滚又匍匐前进了一番才造成的这等惨状来解释。  
“你在做什么？”刚说完，他就看清了黑子嘴角旁的淤青，“被欺负了？”  
看清来人的黑子略显诧异地瞪着双眼，慢了好几拍才回答道：“不是，打架了。”  
“哦，原来你还会打架啊。”  
黑子缓缓眨了眨眼睛，然后伸手擦了擦嘴角，含糊地应了声，“嗯，当然会了。”  
记忆库里不曾有过黑子动手的画面，或许要怪平时青峰他们护得太好，在他伸张正义的那会儿用凶神恶煞的脸充当守护神，才让黑子每回都能全身而退，于是此时听到这个回答还是让赤司感到小小的惊异。  
但转念一想似乎又不值得奇怪，黑子从来都不是一个逆来顺受的人，更别说受到欺辱还会默不作声，他只是还有很多时候都自行解决了而已。  
“给个理由。”  
“我占了他们的球场，意见不合就打起来了。”  
“他们？”  
黑子下意识避开了目光。  
“街头混混。”  
别说是街头混混，一般人根本不会意识到黑子的存在，况且就黑子一个人的话他从来不会独占球场，见别人三五成群地过来总会让个位，也不知道他在维护谁，这种不攻自破的谎言赤司都不屑于拆穿。  
既然别人不愿说又何必追根刨底。他只是有一些生气，睁眼说瞎话也得分对象，这样的情绪下不自觉中语气也加重了。  
“你准备在地上躺到什么时候，起来。”  
听到这命令式的语气黑子也是来了脾气，他刚经历过一场斗争，虽然战绩一败涂地，但总不是心甘情愿当个沙包的。他扭过头，一言不发就要爬起来，谁知刚伸手一撑，整个人又躺了下去，拉扯到腹部的疼痛让他整个人使不上劲。见此情景，赤司也不能再装作无动于衷，他一脸不情愿地向黑子伸出了手，可是后者完全没有领会他的好意，一会儿看看他的手，一会儿又看看他的脸，没有迟疑地再度挣扎着想借助自己的臂力撑起身子。  
这举动无疑恼怒了他，全然不顾是否会碰到黑子的伤口，赤司弯下腰拽着他的手腕就向上拉，似乎对这个力道的掌控也失去了判断，在黑子的海拔与他又恢复成了相差几公分落差的同时，两人几乎贴得鼻尖对鼻尖。  
浅浅的鼻息与冬季特有的寒气一同打在脸上，赤司看见被装进眼睛里的晴空，恍惚间他竟然觉得那应该是薄荷味。目光略微下移，缺乏血色的双唇紧紧抿着，他突然很想去验证那看似冷漠克制的嘴唇是否符合他想象中应有的柔软。没有比现在更适合的距离了，只要稍稍低一下头，或者稍稍侧开一些角度。赤司为自己脑中一闪而过的荒诞感到吃惊，在坦然自若的假象就快绷不住之际，他迅速抵着黑子的肩膀将他推远了。  
“不敢吗？”  
不愧是对峙已久的对手，显然黑子对于如何激怒他早已得心应手。接下来，赤司不想让他有任何开口的机会，按在黑子肩膀上的手再一次用力，这次却是向着他自己的方向，随后狠狠咬上黑子的唇。

黑子揭下覆盖着下唇的纸巾，见上面还有血色残留，重新又摁了回去。赤司见此，忍不住嗤笑他的大惊小怪。  
黑子转了转眼睛，微微蹙眉。  
“随便夺走别人的初吻不诚心认错是得不到原谅的哦。”  
赤司先是一怔，立马反问道：  
“真的是初吻吗？难道你没和那个家伙……”还没说完，就被黑子突然加大的嗓音打断了讥讽。  
“不诚心认错是得不到原——谅——的——哦——顺便说一句，赤司君也太不会接吻了，我嘴唇都破了。”  
“明明是你咬的比较狠，害我到现在还在流血。”  
“这也有可能是你的凝血能力比较差，为了避免类似事故再度发生，请赤司君日后另寻对象好好练习。”  
“你是不是觉得惹怒我特别高兴？”  
“赤司君，被害妄想症可是很严重的病，请及时治疗。”  
差点要被气得笑出声，赤司明白，若不主动停止，对方将会很乐意进行永无止境的拌嘴，他不想多费口舌，便主动退一步，权当充耳不闻。嘴唇似乎又在溢血了，湿润又腥甜，黏腻的触感惹人厌恶。刚想抬手抹去，更为冰凉的手指抢先一步抚上被咬破的表皮，擦去流下的血迹后直接摁上纸巾。  
“请好好珍惜自己。”说话的同时，黑子像有所顾忌般没有直视他的双眼。  
……够了，他是不是该为自己的左眼被人如此回避而感到骄傲？  
赤司一把抓住他的手腕，力度之大让黑子瞬间疼得松开了手，原本捏在手中的纸飘忽而下。  
“这种话你还是说给另一个我听吧。”  
一时间黑子露出了难以形容的复杂神色，被举着的手握紧又松开，再握紧，最后他一甩手挥开了赤司，沉默着将血迹斑斑的垃圾拾起来。  
一遍遍按下回放键，一次次旁观或参与，赤司原本以为那些充满各种可能的发展会像被关在箱子里的猫一样，可惜现实是无论哪种挣扎，无论哪种抵抗，既改变不了既定事实也改变不了因果论。  
他终于明白了，无论多少次，黑子留恋的都是过去的残影，正如他所期待的都是异想天开。  
他已经对箱子里的猫是否存活不再好奇。

**Shadows of shadows**

青峰大辉醒过来后才发现，教室里几乎没有人了。  
他打了个哈欠，挠了挠后脑勺，努力回想意识清醒前的最后一刻讲台上站着的是哪门课的老师。大脑运转了没几秒依旧没算出个结果来，他扭了扭脖子，觉得纠结这种事根本没意义。兀自叫唤起的肚子在提醒他时间，睡到那么晚，估计小卖部里的热门面包早被瓜分完毕。  
他思忖着是去黄濑那儿抢一个便当还是随便买些零食应付一下，下午若是再感到饥饿，继续睡觉就好了。他相信长期锻炼的身体是允许他偶尔任性一次的。  
青峰站起声，还没迈出半步就踢到一个大件物体。待他看清物体的真面目时忍不住大喊起来：  
“呜啊！！哲！！”  
被喊到名字的少年正蹲在廊窗下边，小心翼翼地猫着腰，头也不抬地悄声回答道：  
“请小声点，青峰君。”  
“你在干什么啊？！”  
“捉迷藏。”这话听得青峰是一头雾水，他还是第一次得知自己的搭档居然还有在学校捉迷藏的雅兴，问题是凭黑子的本事，他真要躲起来没人能找见，跟他玩游戏的人不是一开始就输惨了嘛。这时只见黑子竖起食指抵在唇上，“嘘，鬼来了。”  
“什、”  
“青峰，我还想你到哪儿去了，中午怎么没来食堂？”  
对了，要说和黑子玩捉迷藏能赢的人，除了赤司还会有谁。  
“啊，赤司是鬼啊。”  
闻言赤司微微扬眉，“什么？”  
“啊不是，那个我睡过头了，刚准备去买点东西吃。”  
“是嘛，发育期间记得好好吃饭，别造成营养不足。”说着赤司转头看了看四周，“说起来你有见到黑子吗？”  
“那个……”青峰飞快地向下瞟了眼，已经开始慢慢朝着门口挪动的黑子一脸严肃地拼命向他摇头，虽不知道他在打什么主意，但出卖搭档这种他才不会干，“没看见！”  
青峰君，好样的，放学请你吃冰棍。黑子来不及道谢，只能默默在心里将他的光夸赞一番，加紧逃命。  
“嗯——跟黑子玩躲猫猫还真是有挑战呢。”而下一句话，声音骤然缩短了距离感，几乎紧贴着头顶响起，“是吧，黑子？”他颤颤巍巍地抬头，只见赤司从廊窗那头探过身子，蒙上阴影的笑容看起来怪瘆人的。  
……  
在被赤司硬拖去图书馆的途中，黑子终于放弃了逃跑的念头。这次数学考试也未免太难了，加上又是突袭，他的成绩着实有些惨不忍睹。但让黑子始料不及的是，成绩发放的当天赤司就在班级门口将他叫了出去，在说明来意前先微笑着举起一本砖头本。  
“我来帮你补课。”之后他一周的午休和课后时间都因为这门考试而被夺走了。  
黑子忍不住发问：“赤司君，青峰君和黄濑君的成绩可比我糟糕多了，你为何不去救救他们？”  
“因为救你比较容易啊。”  
“他们就这样被放弃会很伤心的。”  
“黑子，要听真话吗？”  
“诶？请讲。”  
“现在已经是中二了，明年就要升学，凭他们现在的篮球才能日后肯定会有高校直接招收，”赤司依旧慢慢向前走着，没有回头看他一眼，“但是黑子你不一样，你得靠自己。”  
黑子一愣，他立即就明白了赤司话里的含义。似乎从没认真考虑过这个问题，总觉得时间很长，长得让他以为一场考试失利还能有下一次，一次比赛失败还能赢下一场，学习和训练都像在塑胶跑道上的折返跑，来了去去了回。到了中三，如果有教练能像赤司那样发掘他才能就好了，如果能和青峰进同一所高中那再好不过了，他们现在配合得那样默契，完全不用去考虑输的可能性。  
但如果分开。  
仿佛幡然醒悟般，黑子为自己的悲观主义感到慌张，他当然清楚，只有他一个人的话什么都做不了。他能站在这里何尝不是一种幸运，如果没有遇见青峰大辉，如果没有遇见赤司征十郎，他现在又会沉浸在哪一本书中逃避承认自己不是被选中的人呢？因为过于热爱而变成执念，得到后更不愿放手。  
“不要乱想，你做好自己就行了。”赤司依旧没有回头，却犹如听见了他所有心声。  
“我明白了。”  
往后的日子里，黑子非常感谢赤司那一个礼拜的辅导，以至于之后每次面对同一场考试，他连题目都不用看就知道答案。与考试一同被想起的，还有那段看似无意的对话。显然赤司当时就把未来看了个透彻，没有任何侥幸，即使骰子掷出无数次，也不会转出第七面，越到后来越能明白，再多的努力也不能弥补天赋上的不足。

黑子推开更衣室时有一丝紧张，门被推开后他在原地杵了好一会儿，确定房间里不会传来半点招呼声，他才走了进去，空无一人的景象像在嘲笑他的多虑。转念一想，这种紧张不过是种徒劳，除了他以外所有能够使用这间更衣室的人都还在训练。他将备好的纸箱搁在休息椅上，径直走向自己的柜子。  
储物柜里的东西其实不多。毛巾、运动服、备用T恤、没有自己出场的采访杂志。黑子点着纸箱中的东西，数来数去，属于自己的只有这么点。他原先还考虑过，最后大家一起整理的时候他一定得让他们来认领物品，比如说那谁谁塞过来的零食、还有那谁谁藏在自己这边的试卷、因为夸赞了一句好闻就被送了整瓶的香水、说是幸运物的小丑眼镜，幸好其他幸运物都已经带回家了，只剩这一个漏网之鱼，要是堆在一起整理，准得理到第二天天明。  
黑子拎起箱子掂了掂，比预想中的轻多了，他莫名叹了口气。  
然后就是。黑子转过头，直勾勾盯着柜子里最后剩下的围巾，完全不属于这个季节的物品出现在此时此地难免显得孤零零的，从赤司那边得到时他还以为只是暂借，没想到隔天的归还却被明确拒绝了，大概赤司家的规矩就是送出去的东西决不回收。  
黑子伸出手，对着围巾戳一下，又戳了一下，再拍打几下，受到冲击前后摇晃起来的围巾看起来有些凄惨，若说要拿无机物撒气，那也未免太小孩子气了。  
但是从另一个赤司那边得来的东西，像在提醒他赤司一直没回来一样。  
他抓了抓头发，那种钝钝的痛苦倏然再度蔓延，一点点地从心脏底部开始，向上延伸攀爬，缓慢又优雅地扼住他的心脏。捏紧再捏紧，痛苦得难以呼吸。他总是在期盼奇迹再度出现，一觉醒来一切照旧，但是想通过侥幸获取的东西，是永远得不到的。  
黑子一把拽下围巾，胡乱叠了几下就扔进纸箱中，重重摔上储物柜的门。用力过度，震麻的手掌没一会儿就开始发烫，铁块与铁块的撞击带出冗长的噪音，黑子甩了甩手，抬头一看，差点还忘了一样东西，他最该带走的东西。  
或许是震动还在血液里横冲直撞，抬起的指尖竟然不受控制地发起抖来，待他抽出写有自己姓氏的铭牌后，颤抖仍然在持续。只是一张又薄又小的纸，一揉一搓一扔就没了。但这里是属于他的两年，他存在的两年马上要和这张纸一起被他亲手销毁了。黑子又向着四周看了看。  
我该怎么办呢，我该去哪儿呢。  
我只想……回到过去那些日子啊。  
颠簸致使纸箱里的物品变得东倒西歪，心脏怦怦直跳如同跟上了密集的鼓点，只能逃跑，从他所熟悉的一切中逃跑，在被巨大的无归属的恐惧追上之前，他不能停下。  
而天意弄人的是，神明像是听见了他的愿望，第二天醒来，他再次回到了齿轮开始运转的日子。

河流奔腾，流云疾走，夏天在每一段回忆中死去，又在诸多的未来中重生。绚烂的热烈的躁动的。那些欲言又止的猜度和琢磨不透的秘密，那些避而不谈的过往和虚无缥缈的未来，有多少次他对上那双温润的赤色双眼只想将谎言剖白，那些掩饰又有多少次险些被他揭开。  
对着聪明人撒谎，他一开始就知道瞒不住。

从书本中魂魄归舍的那刻，黑子恍惚了几秒，幻境中的斑斓对应眼前的瑟瑟，面对这样的落差未免有些惆怅。他拉紧了围巾，想到当初对它下的毒手顿时有种愧疚感。只不过一条毛线织物罢了，虽然价格有些昂贵，但撒气这种行为毋庸置疑是不可取的。  
说来有趣，这似乎成了赤司和他之间秘而不宣的约定，无论哪一次轮回，这条围巾总会回到他这里。自从第一次赤司亲自给他戴上后，他虽没有再次当面给过黑子，但围巾不是出现在课桌的桌肚里，就是躺着图书馆的书架上。这次黑子还是在楼梯转角下的角落发现的，和他错过预定的小说整整齐齐地摆在一起。  
真是与时俱进别出心裁，赤司怎么就知道他不会转移战地呢？虽然这会儿他确实对这块静谧隐蔽的庇护所情有独钟。  
退部以后，他就经常去那个偏僻的室外篮球场独自练习，偏偏就那么不巧被曾经有之过节的三军成员找上。要说过节这词也是不准确，毕竟他只是单方面地受到挑衅，从一开始的闲言碎语升级为冷嘲热讽，再往后的“不经意”碰撞，直到这次的暴力行为，就和黄濑他们受到的影响一样，在这一次次的轮回中情感就像数据冗余，他们对他的不满不断积累，最后演变成爆发。但比起那场战绩惨烈的斗殴，黑子更在意的反而是事情的后续，没想到避开了青峰，避开了黄濑，就是躲不过赤司，其实这也没什么稀奇的，他们两人的捉迷藏，他哪次赢过？黑子只是困惑，之后为什么会发生那样过界的接触，而自己为什么又那样坦然接受。  
若是能在下次见面的时候问出个原因就好了。

再次相见的日子很快就伴随着寂寥的细雨一同到来。  
见到校门口那道隔着茫茫雨幕的身影时，黑子略有迟疑，他甚至不知该不该像以往一般正常交谈。  
“请问是在等我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
走了几十米远，周遭依旧是悉悉索索的雨声。撇去开头的问答，两人谁都没有再说话，这样的沉默无端衍生出各种揣测，好的坏的，善意的恶意的，若是喜讯，若是悲报。最终黑子忍受不了脑子里的天人交战，主动开了口。  
“今天不用训练吗？”  
“昨天就已经全员引退了。”  
黑子张了张嘴，“原来如此。”无论哪一次，他都没等到和他们一同引退的那一天。  
这样想来，立春早在不知觉中就已经过去，现在的寒冷只是冬天的影子。眼见沉默又要降临，此时赤司突然停下。  
“我要走了。”  
这句突兀的话一开始并没有在黑子的脑海里转化成有效信息。他只是眨了眨眼睛，顺应着说好。赤司皱了皱眉，对着显然理解错误的黑子再次解释了一遍。  
“我的意思是，我要离开这个死循环了。”  
这下黑子才彻底清醒，他的震惊不亚于当初看见电视里新闻播报的日期跳转回过去。想来赤司当时来到这里也是凭着自愿，若要离开，也只要顺着他的想法就一定能实现，和被迫困于此的自己全然不同。  
这样啊。又要被留下了。  
区区数十米的路程却犹如被困在这幕雨中打转，汽车驶过时扬起的水花和正在坠落的雨滴都被定格，时间在他们两人身上得不到流淌。到了下一个路口，他们就将走向完全相反的方向，见迟迟得不到黑子的回答，赤司忍不住回头看了他一眼，躲在伞下的黑子依旧一脸淡然地跟在后面，完全不像要开口的样子。  
他总是这样出人意料。  
红灯转为绿灯的刹那，赤司没有再回头，仿佛这个动作已经失去原本的价值，仅仅是在浪费力气。  
“那再见了。”  
就当他不再期待回应之时，背后传来混合着细细雨响的声音，轻得和坠入泥土的雨点一样销声匿迹。  
“再见了赤司君。”

目送那头张扬的红发消失在视野之后，黑子才继续前进。过了两条马路，黑子放下伞，转身进了书店。  
从现在开始，又要变成独自一人，只不过是回到原先的日子，没什么大不了。其实对黑子来说，无尽的时光可以算是梦寐以求的财富，大把的时间，大把的书籍，大把的香草奶昔。再好不过了，只要别去妄想改变任何人任何事，也别去耗费无用的努力，尽情享受那段美好的时光。  
书店里暖黄的灯光下，他没预约到的那本书再度被卖空，原本的货架上张贴着紧急加印的告示。这像是上天给他的磨练，即使有那么多机会他总是与此书失之交臂，不禁怀疑世上是否真有缘分这一说法，若不是这回赤司帮他留着，想必至此他还没看上。  
仿佛想到了什么，黑子凝视着那张告示再也挪不开半步。从一开始，他一直是被念着的。  
起初赤司在这场游戏的现身让他感到不小的诧异，与此同时一起涌上来的是克制不住的波澜，被伤害的恐惧，被无视的痛苦，被背叛的怨恨，以及，不用再独自面对的心安。  
对于赤司征十郎，无论是爱还是恨，感情的价值都是对等的，他的一举一动依然能调动他的所有情绪，他的话语依旧能让他溃不成军，若是真能放下，早已毫不在意，而这正是黑子做不到的，他始终达到不了爱恋的对立面。  
直到现在他才明白，这场旷日持久的对峙自始至终都不是他和赤司的战役，而是他一个人的迷宫，再美好的回忆都已经过去，所有虚妄都应该在天亮前结束，以免在白昼依旧做着醒不来的梦。可是他却甘愿沉浸在那片墨色的夜里，即使不懂黑夜的深度，只要为了能够得到庇护就能安于现状，因此抛弃了黎明到来的可能性，抛弃一切希望开始的瞬间。  
但是一味的等待，是什么都等不到的吧。  
不甘，悔恨，怨怼，明明拥有比自暴自弃更激烈的情感，为什么宁愿选择逃避选择独自留守改变不了的过往。  
为什么不选择能够复仇的未来。  
待黑子回过神时，他已经来到室外，双腿不自觉地奔跑起来，用尽全力向着分叉点狂奔。

想到刚才干净利索的告别，此时应该是种痛快，却不知为何心情反而落得更为烦闷。赤司原本以为黑子会有所挽留，看来他自以为的了解早在这一次次的轮回中变质。  
虽然少了一个娱乐对象很可惜，但他已经在这里浪费了过多的时间，他对胜利的追求才不会因为几场比赛就感到满足，要获得更多的成功才行，要站上最高的顶峰才行。  
忽然背后响起的急促的奔跑声。  
如同本能般，赤司瞬间就警惕地侧过身，不料不仅没闪过，下一秒他垂下的右手就被紧紧捉住。雨水渗入贴合的皮肤之间，犹如要填满所有缝隙，从湿漉漉的手掌那边传来的寒意沿着掌心一点点往上蜿蜒。他不知发生了何事，黑子整个人都淋在雨里，耷拉下来的头发让他看起来整整缩小了一圈，他连忙将雨伞挪到他的头顶。  
“你的伞呢？”  
黑子大口喘着气，只顾着摆手，沿着刘海滑下的雨水不停模糊视线，满世界都浸在水里，在波纹中弯弯扭扭。生怕被挣脱似的，黑子又一次捏紧他的右手。  
“赤司君，我不会再逃了。”  
所以请不要留下我一个人，请不要再一次将我扔在身后。

到了家门口时，黑子有些不好意思地擦了擦赤司的衣服，由于挨得太近，身上的水几乎全蹭上了他的衣服。奈何无论怎样擦，都只是在扩大水渍面积。  
“别费劲了，再怎么样都已经湿了。”  
听闻此言，黑子放下了手，“……对不起。”  
“没事，你快进去吧。”  
“要进来换身衣服吗？”  
“不用。”  
说完又过了约莫半分钟，黑子依旧没动，这反倒使赤司开始急躁起来，他还以为从分道扬镳那刻开始，他就和他完全没关系了，而这从不按理出牌的人居然又跑了回来，将他的步调全数打乱，而更该死的是他居然真的产生了动摇。  
“赤司君，雨已经停了。”  
听到黑子的话，赤司将伞移开几分，透过云层的阴翳逐渐有了微弱的光，隐隐约约，确实没有再下雨了。他便将伞放下，而就在他放下手之际，不知何时出现在眼前的浅色发丝一晃而过，同时带走留在唇上转瞬即逝的清凉又柔软的触感。  
赤司微微睁大眼睛，刚想明白方才发生了何事，黑子已经低下了头，向他欠了欠身，离开他的身边向着大门走去。  
那时他们忽然看到同一种蜃景，停止在他们身上的时间开始流淌，他们沉浸在时间的海洋中，一阵又一阵的波浪快速掠过，越来越强烈的振幅不允许他们继续停留在原地。  
在门扉合上的前一秒，他听见赤司对他说：  
“哲也，我们未来见。”  
没人再提起离别。于是黑子背对着他，用力点了点头。

赤司君，我要向过去的自己诀别。  
我会变得很强，比你预期的还要强，我会在球场上成为你的对手，而那将会是一场复仇，为了能够堂堂正正地站在你面前，我将拼尽全力。  
请你做好准备。

Fin.


End file.
